


Waiting for You

by snowpuppies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of two girls who find their match. Set around BtVS 4.19, New Moon Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Kitty Poker](http://kitty-poker1.livejournal.com/).

  


 

 

  


 

*

_Magic crackles in the air as Tara's lips touch her own; the hair on the back of her neck stands up._

*

 

She's never really thought about it—being with a woman, that is. Oh, she notices when a girl is pretty, but it's always been in an off-hand way, never anything serious. And yet, sitting in this awful Wicca group with witches who are more interested in bake sales than casting spells, she notices the quiet girl with the solemn eyes.

And somewhere along the way, noticing turns into _wanting_.

 

*

_Fingers link, gently caressing, tracing runes of new beginnings, of completion, of **love** against her palm._

*

 

The moment their fingers touch, Willow knows she's found her match.

Something primal awakens in her, blood rushing through her body, fingers and toes tingling, and a wave of heat floods her stomach. Magic pours from her body, braiding itself with Tara's before slamming the vending machine against the door.

They're safe.

But the magic doesn't stop.

Swirling, it fills the room, lighting the shadows and flooding the area with warmth. She can feel her magic moving against Tara's, tendrils wrapping together, stroking and petting and caressing…

It's like nothing she's ever felt before.

The look of delight on Tara's face is breathtaking, and Willow can't keep from smiling, because she knows that _this is it_.

When she leaves the room, she takes a bit of Tara's magic with her.

She thinks Tara's done the same.

 

*

_Lips…and teeth and tongue, wet and hot and smooth and slick, tangling until she's panting and out of breath; soft but strong hands against her cheeks, sliding into her hair, tugging and twisting and pulling her **closer**._

*

 

Tara Maclay sticks in her head like the bubblegum Xander put in her hair in the second grade. Her mom scrubbed and scrubbed, but it just wouldn't come out and then she had to cut it short and she'd cried for days and had every intention of not speaking to him ever again, but those big, sad brown eyes were even harder to resist then, so she'd stolen the cookie from his lunch and they'd called it even. She still wouldn’t chew the stuff.

But _Tara_…

Tara has stuck, popping into her mind during study sessions and research parties and patrols, always looking _into_ her with those large, expressive eyes.

She barely knows the girl, but somehow, Tara's wormed her way deep inside, and Willow isn't sure that she minds so much.

 

*

_One by one, buttons are undone, butterfly kisses against flesh, teasing touches against her stomach and arms._

The pounding in her chest grows louder, the breaths from her mouth, ragged and uneven.

Soft caresses against her breasts, teasing along the sides, a nail scrapes across a nipple; she gasps when lips follow.

*

 

When Oz left, it broke her heart. Everything just felt so…_empty_.

She felt as if someone had taken a big spoon and scraped out her insides, leaving them to rot on the sidewalk.

It _hurt_, and she didn't think she'd ever be able to love again.

But then she met _Tara_.

And she's happy…

And now that Oz is back, well…it's just so confusing and painful and she knows that someone is going to be hurt. She doesn't want to hurt either of them, but she knows she has to make a choice, and as much as she loves Oz, they just don't…_fit_, anymore.

A part of her will always love him, of course, but right now, her heart belongs to someone else.

 

*

_Tara grins crookedly, pulling her to the bed—a siren, a minx, a goddess—and she lets herself fall._

*

 

The hall between her room and Tara's has never felt so long.

Of course, the blackout doesn't help; her candle casts creepy shapes on the walls between doorways.

She's never been so nervous.

She knows that she's hurt Tara in the past few days. Not intentionally, of course, but sometimes the past needs to be straightened out before you can move forward, and now her past is. Straight, that is. Well, actually, it _is_, but the future…well, she's always liked to learn about new things.

And Tara's more than worth it.

Taking a deep breath, she knocks.

 

*

_Energy sizzles between them as their bodies collide, the air thick with static and lust._

They're touching—everywhere—and Tara's so…**soft**, with kisses so sweet and smiles so lovely and fingers so **wicked**…sliding deep between her thighs, thrusting and twisting and rubbing, spreading the wetness until the sheets are damp beneath her.

A finger, slick and warm, brushes against her lips; she sucks it in, groaning at her own tartness. Hesitantly, her hand travels down…down…to the place where Tara's secrets are held, hot and slippery between her legs.

She likes secrets.

*

 

 

  


 

*

_Soft hair brushes across her forehead, cheeks; Willow smells of honeysuckle and jasmine._

*

 

Tara misses her mother.

Every damn day.

She misses the smiles, the hugs and kisses, but most of all, she misses not being alone.

Because ever since then, she has been.

Growing up in a family of men who just didn’t understand—didn't want to—attending college with the pretty and the popular…

She just doesn't seem to fit.

 

*

_Willow's breasts fit perfectly in her palms, nipples rosy and hard; she teases a bit, running her fingers in circles, edge of nail against the sensitive skin that's begging for her attention._

When she can stand it no longer, she bends and takes it into her mouth.

The gasp that Willow makes goes straight to her groin, muscles clenching tightly, moisture gathering.

*

 

She knows the moment she sets her eyes on Willow that she's special.

It isn't that she's pretty—which she is—or that she is bright and outgoing, or even that she's a witch, a _real_ witch. It's...the way her smile lights up a room and the way she babbles her way through conversations and tries to be polite, even though it's clear she thinks the 'Wicca group' is anything but. It's the way she plays with her hair when she's bored and bites her lip when she doesn't know what to say.

It's a million little things that add up to make someone…_beautiful_.

And Tara's never wanted anything more in her life.

 

*

_Tops and bottoms and shoes and panties fall to the ground. Pale skin reflects in the moonlight, shadows highlighting curves and dips._

She's never seen anything so lovely.

*

 

When she goes to investigate the noise in the hallway, she's shocked to find Willow limping down the hall, something scary as hell chasing her. Before a moment is up, it's chasing her, too.

She doesn't know what to do, she's scared and wishing that she was still in bed, but when she realizes that Willow is trying to use magic to save them, she knows exactly what to do.

A shiver goes through her as she links their hands, fingers sliding together, softly, smoothly, as if they'd been coming together all their lives.

For the first time since her mother died, she doesn't feel alone.

 

*

_Willow opens herself to Tara's mouth and fingers, slippery and warm and welcoming._

She slides inside, again and again and again; it feels like home and she wants nothing more than to crawl into Willow, to make herself a part of this beautiful, ethereal creature panting and writhing on her bed, to stay where she'll always be loved.

Willow moans, then begins to babble, 'yes' and 'more' and other meaningless, precious mutterings and Tara's drowning, and she doesn't know if she'll ever breathe again.

*

 

She's known the tragic love story of Willow and Oz since the beginning, of course. So when he shows up at Mr. Giles', Tara feels her happiness slipping through her fingertips.

And she is so happy with Willow. The smiles, the hugs, the soft press of Willow's lips against her own…the way they just seem to fit _together_…

It was beautiful while it lasted.

Because above all else, she wants Willow to be happy, and she knows how happy Willow was with Oz.

She won't stand in the way, so she stays in her dorm room all day and cries herself to sleep.

 

*

_Curious fingers explore her skin, caressing and stroking and cuddling, finding the places that make her gasp, make her squeal, make her squirm._

She lets Willow discover, slowly learning the art of loving a woman.

It's amazing.

The hiss of magic fills the air as the tingle in her toes begins to race up her legs, spine, neck…until it explodes, flooding her body with heat and pleasure and she collapses, panting and shuddering and laughing.

*

 

When she opens the door and Willow is there, she thinks she's dreaming.

But it's real.

Her heart stops beating in her chest when she figures out that Willow is staying, that Willow chose _her_, that Willow…_loves_ her.

She can hardly believe it's true, but Willow is everything she's ever wanted—she feels as if she's been waiting for Willow all her life—and she'll be damned if she'll let it slip from her grasp. So she grabs on with both hands, fingers tangling in Willow's fiery hair, and presses her lips against Willow's mouth.

When small, warm fingers tangle in her shirt, she begins to fall...

Somehow, she knows she'll never stop.

 

*

_She snuggles closer, fingers finding Willow's in the dark._

She feels a smile against her shoulder.

Contented, _together_, they fall into sleep.

*

 

 

 

_FIN_.

 

Originally archived [here](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/158547.html).

 

**Timestamp**: The next morning - "[After](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/226244.html)".


End file.
